


Don't Need Rings (to Know How I Feel)

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, background merlahad, mentions of bondage, tons of fluff to go with the smut, very very light dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Roxy and Olivia are engaged. Eggsy and Tequila talk about their hopes for the future.





	Don't Need Rings (to Know How I Feel)

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-eight was "against a wall." Honestly, this is less wall sex and more discussions of a relationship, but I think it's cute anyway.
> 
> Still can't title, but you're used to that by now.

Eggsy really liked to dominate Tequila in bed. Honestly, he was a little surprised that they fell into it so well, after admittedly more than a little research and a lot of negotiation. But it worked. Tequila was tall, broad, strong, and it was a heady feeling to have that kind of power submit to Eggsy. Not to mention, Tequila looked really good on his knees.

Which wasn’t to say that Eggsy didn’t like having him other ways, either. Tied to his bed was pretty good too.

He slipped out of Tequila, shivering as the sweat started to cool against his bare skin. Tequila lay prone against the bed, eyes still closed, mouth half-open. Eggsy stroked his cheek, and Tequila turned his head, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s thumb before slowly blinking his eyes open. Eggsy smiled. “How you feeling, babe?”

“Real good.”

“I’m gonna untie you and get you cleaned up, and then we can have some cuddles, okay?”

“Okay.”

Tequila was perfect like this, his limbs drooping, pliant in Eggsy’s hands as Eggsy unbound him from the headboard. He massaged gently at Tequila’s wrists, and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be right back.” Tequila merely gave a noncommittal hum in response, closing his eyes again.

Eggsy came back with a wet flannel and a glass of water. The first he used to clean them both off and the latter he offered out to Tequila, coaxing his boyfriend into a seated position. “Drink that.”

An amused smile twisted at the corners of Tequila’s mouth as he accepted the glass, but he obeyed, downing it in slow, measured gulps before setting the glass on the nightstand and shuffling under the covers, reaching out for Eggsy to join him. Eggsy slipped in next to him, wrapping his arms around Tequila’s shoulders, and Tequila settled against his chest, breathing easy.

“We gotta get up in about an hour,” Eggsy reminded him. “Rox and Olivia got that engagement party going on, and we promised we’d be there early.”

“Mmmf,” Tequila said eloquently.

Eggsy laughed and stroked his hair, and Tequila snuggled closer. “You’re just a big baby, aren’t you?” Eggsy teased.

“’m not a baby.”

“Puppy, then?”

Tequila cracked an eyelid and narrowed his eye at Eggsy, but the effect was ruined by the smile Eggsy felt spread across his lips. “’m yours,” Tequila said. “An’ you’re mine.”

Eggsy kissed his temple. “I like that.”

“Me too.”

“Never used to think I’d get something like this,” Eggsy told him, carding his fingers through Tequila’s hair. His boyfriend was heavy against his chest, but he didn’t mind. It was like having an electric and a weighted blanket wrapped up in one. “Always figured if I ever managed to settle down, it’d be with some bird I only sort of got along with because that’s what romance is supposed to be.”

“Like Tilde?”

Eggsy snorted. “Tilde’s the crown princess of Sweden, babe. That’s not exactly ‘some bird.’ Besides, we like her, remember?” As far as exes went, Tilde was aces. Shortly after their mutual break-up, Eggsy had introduced her to Ginger, and that had gone over shockingly well. They’d even double dated a few times.

Tequila gave half a shrug, but he was still grinning, and Eggsy poked him. “Yeah, you like her. I like her too. But not like I like you.”

“I like you too, baby,” Tequila murmured against his skin.

“Mum used to talk about fairy-tale shit like it was real, you know?” Eggsy rested his chin on top of Tequila’s head. “She said my dad was like that for her. Prince Charming. Makes sense, I guess, Dean being the wicked step-father an’ all. Kind of ironic that my happily-ever-after _wasn’t_ the princess, though.” He laughed. “You’re it for me, babe, I hope you know that.”

“You better not be proposing.”

“Nah. Wouldn’t do that today, what with Roxy and Olivia. Probably not after sex, either. Feels kind of cheap.” Eggsy dropped another kiss into Tequila’s hair. “Would you ever want to do that, though? Get married?”

“Yep.”

It was so matter-of-fact that Eggsy actually blinked in surprise. “Just like that?”

Tequila snorted. “Well, we ain’t been together very long. Might want to wait a while before we tie the knot. But yeah. When I was a kid, I always wanted to do the marriage and the two-point-five kids and the white picket fence thing. Probably not so practical now. You lot don’t really have many fences in the city, and between your sister and our jobs kids might not be on the table, but I think we can manage the marriage thing just fine.”

“You want kids?” Tequila had never mentioned that before.

He shrugged. “Yeah. Can live without them if they’re a deal breaker or if we decide we’d be better off without. But I always pictured having a couple of daughters.”

Eggsy considered it. He’d never really let himself think about having kids, mostly because he hadn’t grown up in an environment he’d wanted to bring children into (and also, admittedly, because he was a twenty-something year old man, so he wasn’t _expected_ to be thinking about that sort of thing). But he loved Daisy with all his heart, and taking care of her had always felt right, had felt natural.

“Marriage first,” he said aloud. “Eventually. Then we can talk about kids.” They had a world to save, after all, and that job came with risks. But it wasn’t entirely a deterrent.

Tequila quieted, humming softly, and Eggsy returned to stroking his hair, letting the silence lull between them, easy and natural in a way that he’d never felt back at the estates or in the Kingsman trainee dorm, when every silence felt like bracing for the next scream of rage. The military had been close, but it couldn’t compete with the feeling of Tequila in his arms, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath, his heart beating against Eggsy’s skin.

He was almost sorry to rouse them when it was time, gently shaking Tequila awake and pushing him towards the showers. Tequila shot a playful quip about sharing to save time, but Eggsy shooed him away, warning him that they weren’t going to be late because Tequila wanted another round.

They made it to the party early, as promised, but when Roxy opened the door for them, grinning and wordlessly letting them in, they realized they were not the first people there. Somewhere in the house – from the many times Eggsy had been over, he was moderately certain it was from the kitchen – Olivia’s voice echoed as she argued, “You don’t have to make such a big deal of it, Da. It’s not like it’s going to affect my work!”

“If you think getting married to one of your agents _won’t_ affect your work, you clearly haven’t been paying enough attention to your parents.”

Roxy rolled her eyes affectionately as Merlin and Olivia continued to argue. “They’ve been at this for two hours now. Harry keeps egging them on. He thinks it’s funny.”

“They’re okay, though, right?” Eggsy asked, a touch concerned. He knew how close Merlin was with his adopted daughter, and while Roxy was his best mate, he didn’t like the idea of their relationship driving a family apart.

“Don’t worry about it,” Roxy laughed, nudging him. “They’re not really fighting. I’ve seen that; Merlin’s just worried, that’s all. Not easy, getting married in this job.”

Eggsy and Tequila exchanged looks, and Roxy’s grin widened. “You better not upstage me tonight. I’m going to be furious if I find out you two have gotten engaged.”

“No ma’am.” Tequila crossed his heart. “We swear.”

“We’ve been talking about it,” Eggsy added at Roxy’s raised eyebrows. “But just talking. We’re not there quite yet.”

As they got closer to the kitchen, Eggsy could hear Harry chime in, poorly disguised glee in his voice, “Of course, that’s assuming we never need Olivia to go into the field.”

“She is not-“

“You go into the field! Why am I not allowed-“

Roxy stepped into the room, speaking over both of them, “Enough. Merlin, leave Olivia alone. If you didn’t think she was capable, you shouldn’t have made her Vivian. Olivia, love, stop arguing with your father. You know he’s stressed right now, and he just wants to protect you. Harry, for the love of god, stop antagonizing them.”

Harry had the decency to look contrite. Merlin and Olivia exchanged guilty glances, and then Merlin pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, murmuring something in her ear that Eggsy couldn’t make out. She hugged him back and nodded, and Merlin let her go, leaning against the kitchen table where Harry was seated, legs stretched out in front of him like a human trip hazard. Eggsy leaned back against Tequila’s chest, his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist and resting his chin on his head. “So,” Eggsy said. “Who else is coming?”

As it turned out, a lot of people. One or two of the people Eggsy was introduced to had known Olivia or Roxy prior to Kingsman, but for the most part guests were comprised of staff. Roxy’s uncle, Agent Percival – calling him Alistair just felt so _weird_ to Eggsy – was the only additional agent, looking somehow serious as always in a shining silver party hat. Tilde and Ginger called early on, offering congratulations and apologizing for having to video-chat rather than attending in person. Eggsy stuck by Tequila’s side, hesitant to leave his partner alone in the throng of people.

Or maybe it was for his own sake more than Tequila’s, because Tequila didn’t seem to have a problem chatting with people. He kept an arm slung around Eggsy’s waist and made small talk with everyone from the handlers to the costume department. Everyone adored him, which wasn’t a surprise, per se, but which twisted an unexpected little snarl of jealousy into Eggsy’s gut.

He startled when Tequila told the young woman he’d been speaking to, a girl from R&D whose name Eggsy had already forgotten, “Excuse me, ma’am. I think I need to have a word with my boyfriend.”

Eggsy frowned, but he allowed Tequila to steer him away, guiding him towards the stairs. “Where are we going?”

“Up.”

“Why?”

Tequila shot him a _look._ “Because someone’s been making me do all the talking while he sulks at his best friend’s engagement party.”

“I’m not sulking!” Eggsy protested, almost tripping over the top stair before Tequila steadied him.

“No?” Tequila folded his arms, eyebrows raised. “You’ve been doing an awful lot of pouting.”

Eggsy was about to argue, but he stopped himself and admitted, “Alright, yeah. Maybe a bit.”

Tequila drew him close, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist and leaning down to press their foreheads together. “What’s the matter, baby?”

Eggsy waved a hand towards the downstairs. “It’s just…sometimes, when it’s just the two of us, it’s like we live in this perfect bubble, yeah? And then when we leave that bubble, I remember that I have to share you again. And it ain’t fair to be jealous, I know. I ain’t gonna tell you not to talk to people or anything. I just gotta remind myself sometimes that I’m the one you love, you know?”

“I get it,” Tequila said softly. “I feel the same way.”

“You do?”

He nodded. “You’re so close with everyone, Roxy and Harry and Merlin an’ all. Back home, I was always kind of the odd man out, ‘cept where Champ or Ging were involved, and even then sometimes…Seeing you have so many close friends, I wonder sometimes if I really mean that much to you.” He grinned. “But then I think about the times I get to have you all to myself, and I feel a whole lot better about the situation.”

“Guess we’re both gonna have to learn how to share,” Eggsy joked.

Tequila’s eyes sparkled. “Probably,” he agreed, stepping back and taking Eggsy’s hands. “But since we’ve got a minute to ourselves, why don’t we remind each other that we ain’t got any reason to be jealous?”

Eggsy registered the suggestive tone loud and clear. His eyes went wide as Tequila started to pull him down the hall, and he hissed, “We are _not_ fucking on Rox and Olivia’s bed, are you kidding me?”

But Tequila was tugging him past the bedroom and farther down the hallway, pushing him into one of the other rooms and closing the door behind them. He bracketed Eggsy with his arms, grinning down at him. “Wasn’t gonna suggest it.”

“We’re not shagging over their desk, neither,” Eggsy told him, glancing around the office.

“Mmm, I think you’re a little too fixated on the furniture,” Tequila teased, and Eggsy just managed not to yelp as he was suddenly airborne, hoisted up into Tequila’s strong arms and pressed back against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Tequila’s waist on instinct, gripping his biceps tight.

Tequila leaned in and pressed a long, lingering kiss to Eggsy’s lips, and he moaned, taking control of the kiss and licking deliberately past Tequila’s lips. Tequila parted them obligingly, allowing Eggsy to dominate his mouth with firm swipes of his tongue. He rocked his hips against Eggsy, and Eggsy groaned as he felt Tequila’s rapidly hardening cock push against his arse. His own cock was speeding to catch up, filling with blood so fast it almost made him dizzy. Eggsy bit down on Tequila’s lower lip and Tequila gasped, knees buckling momentarily before he pressed Eggsy harder against the wall, moving to press a row of kisses down his neck.

“Shit,” Eggsy panted. “Do we have time-“

Tequila was already two steps ahead of him, strong enough that he could still hold Eggsy up even as he let go with one arm, fumbling down for his belt. Eggsy kept an arm wrapped tight around Tequila’s neck as he worked his own pants down enough to expose his arse, and Tequila gasped when he managed to free his cock, groaning as he rutted up against Eggsy’s bare cheeks.

“Lube,” Eggsy reminded him. “You wanna fuck me, you better get me open now.” He didn’t know how long they had until they were missed, but the thought of getting caught made his cock throb eagerly.

Tequila managed to find his wallet blindly, dropping it to the floor as he extracted a packet of lube and a condom. “Boy scout,” Eggsy teased, and Tequila laughed.

“Nope. Just know my boyfriend’s insatiable.”

“You started it! And if you keep calling me names, I’m gonna bend you over that desk and spank you,” Eggsy warned, but there was no heat in his voice. Tequila moaned anyway, and Eggsy nipped a kiss onto his lips. “Later, babe. At home. Now come on.”

Tequila tore the lube open with his teeth and slicked his fingers, pressing two into Eggsy without preamble. Eggsy clenched down around them, head thunking back against the wall as he used what little leverage he had to rock down against them. “Hurry up,” he panted, and Tequila twisted and scissored them apart, then hastily added a third. After less than a minute, Eggsy shoved at his wrist. “I’m good, babe, come on.”

“You’re still a little tight-“

“I’m fine,” Eggsy said firmly. He grabbed the condom from Tequila, tearing the package open and reaching down for Tequila’s cock. Tequila suppressed a startled cry, his hand shaking as he helped Eggsy roll it onto him before he adjusted their position, hoisting Eggsy a little higher and guiding his cock until the head pressed against Eggsy’s hole.

“Ready?”

“Fucking been ready,” Eggsy retorted, and then gasped as Tequila dropped him, gravity pulling him down onto Tequila’s cock in one sharp motion, splitting Eggsy open and _yeah_ , it was fucking tight, Eggsy moaning with pleasure as he was filled to the brim. Tequila panted and whined, pressing his forehead against Eggsy’s chest and trying to steady his breathing as he bottomed out.

Eggsy brushed back a stray lock of Tequila’s hair. “Whenever you’re ready,” he murmured, and Tequila nodded in understanding.

He gulped in a few breaths, and then carefully lifted Eggsy and dropped him back down. Eggsy groaned and wrapped himself tighter around Tequila, helping him with the leverage as they set the pace together, Tequila driving his cock up into Eggsy every time Eggsy pressed down against him, slow and grinding, rutting Tequila’s cock right against Eggsy’s prostate on every deep thrust.

“That’s it,” Eggsy panted. “You like that, babe? Like being buried inside me, making me feel so good with your cock?”

Tequila moaned, screwing his hips as he thrust up. “I can’t decide which I like more,” Eggsy breathed into his ear, feeling the way the words made Tequila trembled and thrust harder. “Having you spread out under me, taking me cock and begging for more, or having you like this, all wrapped up inside me, all but crying as you try to make me feel good from the inside out.”

He was, actually. Almost crying, that was. It was endearing, in Eggsy’s opinion, the way Tequila teared up during sex, always overwhelmed and a little bit desperate and so, _so_ eager for Eggsy to take charge. “Please,” he begged now, and Eggsy drew him up into a kiss, clenching down tight around his cock and drinking the moans off his lips. “ _Eggsy_.”

“That’s it, babe. Are you close?”

Tequila nodded, his thrusts less even, getting rougher as he pinned Eggsy’s hips to the wall and started to thrust in earnest, picking up in speed. Eggsy encouraged him with messy kisses, digging his heels into the meat of Tequila’s arse, keeping them as close together as he could while still giving Tequila room to move. It felt fucking aces, the slick slide of Tequila’s cock inside Eggsy’s arse, pounding into him relentlessly, and he could feel Tequila throbbing through the condom, his cock swelling as he approached the edge.

Eggsy squeezed the back of Tequila’s neck with one hand and demanded, “Come for me.” Tequila grunted and slammed home, hips twitching as he held himself there, filling the condom as he panted his release. Eggsy moaned, shuddering in delight at the feeling. Tequila gripped the base of the condom and pulled out carefully, setting Eggsy on the ground gently and peeling the rubber off, tying a knot in it and discarding it in the trash can under the desk, covering it in a few tissues for good measure. Eggsy’s knees were weak, and he braced himself against the wall, panting. His cock bobbed between his legs, still hard and aching, and Tequila returned, sinking to his knees in front of Eggsy and pinning his hips back against the wall as he wrapped his lips around the engorged member and sank all the way to the base in one swallow.

Eggsy moaned, fisting his hand in Tequila’s hair. If not for the strong hands holding him in place, he would have bucked into the wet heat, and Tequila swallowed around him, dragging Eggsy to the edge as his throat rippled around him. “Gonna come,” Eggsy warned him softly, and Tequila swallowed again, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked a little harder, twisting his tongue around the crown when he was able. Eggsy groaned and spilled onto Tequila’s tongue, watching greedily as Tequila’s throat flexed as he drank down every last drop.

He pulled off, letting Eggsy up in favour of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. They stared at each other for a moment, and then grinned. “Come on,” Eggsy said, fixing his trousers and offering out a hand. “Let’s get back downstairs before anyone starts to miss us.”

It didn’t look like anyone had. The party was still going, and although they got a few knowing looks – particularly from Harry, whose eyes flicked pointedly to Tequila’s mussed hair and swollen lips – no one commented on their absence. Tequila was dragged off by a handful of people from the tech department, and Eggsy let him go, finding Roxy seated on the kitchen counter with a glass of champagne. She wordlessly handed one to Eggsy, and he joined her.

“Congratulations,” Eggsy told her quietly. “You and Olivia? That’s true love shit right there. I’m really happy for you.”

She shoulder-checked him gently. “Thanks. It’ll happen for you too, you know. What you and Tequila have…I’d be jealous. You know. If I wasn’t about to get married to the love of my life.” She grinned, and Eggsy laughed and took a gulp of champagne.

“We talked about kids today.”

Roxy blinked. “Really?”

“Nothing serious,” Eggsy said quickly. “Just…marriage came up, and then he mentioned kids and like…is it bad that I want them? With him?”

“Why would that be a bad thing?”

Eggsy shrugged. “In this job? I know what it’s like not to have your dad come home. And it ain’t like one of us can stay at home with them all the time. We’re both in the field. That’d be hell on a kid.”

“If it’s something you really want, you’ll find a way to make it work.” Roxy reached over and squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I think you and Tequila would make great parents.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed, smiling to himself. “Me too.” He looked back up at her, “Also, in the interest of being totally honest, we definitely just fucked upstairs in your office.”

“Eggsy!” Roxy smacked him, but she was laughing. “I can’t fucking believe you!”

“He started it!”

Roxy shoved him off the counter. “Oh my god, Eggsy.” She snatched his champagne glass back and downed it and the rest of hers, in spite of Eggsy’s noise of complaint. “Nuh-uh. Boys who sneak away from their best friend’s engagement party to have sex don’t get to have champagne.”

“Harsh, Rox.” Eggsy flicked her shin, and she shoved him away with her foot, and then Eggsy was dragging her off the counter and into a playful wrestling match, because apparently that was what their friendship came down to. They only paused and looked up when someone cleared their throat loudly above them.

Olivia raised her eyebrows, looking amused. “I wasn’t aware I was marrying a five-year-old.”

Roxy and Eggsy untangled themselves, Roxy bounding to her feet and planting a kiss on her fiancée’s cheek. “You know you love me.”

“Mmm, I do,” Olivia agreed. “Now come on. For some reason, people are demanding cake.”

By the time the party wound down, the guests dwindling until only the first group remained, it was late. Olivia shooed Eggsy and Tequila out with a reminder that they both had missions to prep for the following day, and Eggsy kissed Roxy’s cheek and congratulated her again. Tequila waited for him by the door, and then wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist as he guided him outside.

As they made their way towards home, Eggsy said, “That’s gonna be us someday.”

“I reckon so,” Tequila agreed. He dropped a kiss onto the top of Eggsy’s head. “They’re good together.”

“So are we.”

Tequila looked down at him, his eyes sparkling and fond. “You just might be on to something there,” he teased. When Eggsy grinned and nudged him playfully, Tequila nudged back.


End file.
